fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopas, the main antagonist of the ''Super Mario'' games, and Mario's main enemy. He is always making plans to kidnap Princess Peach and take the Mushroom Kingdom for himself. Bowser has a variety of alternate forms, such as Meowser, Giga Bowser, Dreamy Bowser, Blossom Bowser and Dry Bowser. Many of his minions include Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Thwomps, Boos, Wigglers, Hammer Bros., Piranha Plants, Buzzy Beetles, and Bullet Bills. History When Bowser was just a child, he strived to be the best Koopa prince he could be, and went to war with Yoshi to capture the Star Children, including Baby Mario and his friends. Many years later, during the events of Super Mario Bros., he finally captured Princess Peach and took over the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he soon found out about Mario's return from Brooklyn, and sent all of his minions out to get rid of him and his brother, Luigi. Much to his dismay, he was soon defeated and the kingdom was saved. From that point onward, he would take several new opportunities to gain power, with the help of his son Bowser Jr. and an elite squadron of Koopa sorcerors known as the Koopalings, among several other allies. Personality Bowser wants nothing more than power and respect from the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Due to his brutish nature, he is quick to anger and will act swiftly against anyone who disagrees with him. He does have a soft side, though, as he is shown to have some sort of feelings for Princess Peach. This may be the reason he kidnaps her -- to have her rule the world by his side. It is quite possible Bowser has genuine feelings for Peach and has no idea how to express them properly; Super Mario Odyssey does not reveal any further depth into his relationship beyond the stated. Appearances Paper Mario Instrumental Bowser steals the Heavenly Orchestra's Eternal Instruments, but as Mario tries to stop him, they land in separate places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. He kidnaps Luigi and Peach and steals the instruments to finally hear the legendary music his father told him about. Pathverse Bowser appears in the Pathverse, as the king of the Koopa Troop during the Fourth Age. However, during the Fifth Age he sends his army to take over Devotee Castle, and they do so successfully, allowing Bowser to become the new king and merge the Koopa Kingdom with the Devotee kingdom. While Bowser is an excellent king, the citizens who were loyal to the Toadstool monarchy begin a rebellion, and with the help of Malcolm Leychester's robots, successfully defeat the Koopa Troop and burn down Devotee Castle. Behind the Wheel Bowser appears as a default playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight:' 92% *'Driving Skill:' 35% *'Item Power:' 78% *'Speed:' 30% Game's Description The king of all Koopas, King Bowser Koopa I, is the head of his fierce army. He dreams of killing Princess Peach and Mario so he can take over the Mushroom Kiingdom. He's tired of fighting, so he decided to organize these racing tournaments without inviting Mario and his friends! ''Super Smash Bros. Adventure Bowser will make an appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. Adventure. His role in the game is unknown, but it is believed that he will appear as a boss. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Bowser will appear as both a playable character, and a villain in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. However, not much else has been confirmed. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, Bowser is the main villain disrupting the peace of the Mushroom Kingdom. It has been confirmed that he will be the final boss for story mode on Pro. If he is beaten, Bowser will be unlocked as well as other features. NRL Captian Bowser is the captain of the Bowser Villains team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very strong and he has the ability to breathe fire for long distance tackling. A Step Back in Time Bowser will appear as a playable character in the WiiWare download Super Smash SNES. He appears under the name King Koopa. His special moves are to spit out a fireball, whack people with an axe and to jump up and stomp down. Singalong Superstar! Bowser appears in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He first appears in Mario Singalong Superstar! where he has kidnapped Princess Peach and hidden her behind a Music Door. He then appears in Mario Singalong Country! where he has crashed Peach's party at her ranch and kidnapped her again hiding her behind a music door. In Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! he is just a regular avatar. He appears again in Mario Singalong Disney!, where he consipires with Pete to set up Mario. Then he kidnaps Princess Peach and Princess Daisy hiding them behind Music Doors in Mario Singalong Rocks!. In Mario Singalong Down Under! Bowser along with his two children find Mario and his friends in Down Under Land so he kidnaps Princess Peach and hides her behind Music Doors. He also appears in Mario Singalong Legends! Redesigned Bowser, like the other characters of the Mario series, appears in a redesigned state in The Legacy of Mario, and although his appearances are severely limited, he has a lasting effect on the characters as well as the series as a whole. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought The Koopa King returns in this game as a final boss. He sends the Goomboss to steal the water supply from the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach and her allies Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi (that join Peach throughout the game) go on an adventure to save the water supply. They eventually run into Bowser at his castle, who is accompanied by Goomboss in the last battle. Bowser cleverly sent Goombas to kidnap Daisy as a diversion to keep Mario occupied. Little did the great Koopa King know that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would be the one to save the day... RenarioExtreme series Bowser appears in the Chinese anime, Renan!, where he teams up with Dr. Eggman, Dr. Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and the rest of the villains to take down Renan. He also can brainwash anyone in this anime. Mario Heroes He appeared in Mario Heroes as the minor villain. He sends a note to Team Mario, saying that he and his minions will destroy the Mushroom Kingdom in three days. Kirby: Bowser in Dreamland He appears as the main villain. Bowser steals all of the food in Dream Land, as well as the Sparkling Stars and the Star Rod from the Fountain of Dreams, in order to take over the universe. Now it's up to Kirby & the gang to stop him. Super Sam Squad Series Bowser enlists Sam and John for his army, and is satisfied by their incredible performance. Once the two defeated Clarx, he accidentally promotes them into Agent Doubles. He appears again in Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis, where he is playable after beating the 5th Castle Boss. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Bowser appears in Super Sloppy Bros. as the main antogonist by destroying Princess Peach's Castle while kidnapping her, some Toads, and Yoshi. The final boss battle is against him and his son, Bowser Jr., which is similar to the final boss battle in New Super Mario Bros. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Bowser appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Triple Bob-omb. Stats: Speed: 2 Acceleration: 3.25 Drift: 5 Handling: 2 Off-Road: 2.75 Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars Bowser appears in Super Mario RPG: The Eight Shining Stars serving as the main villain and final boss. He has 1200 max HP, and a huge range of attacks. His flamethrower deals 20, his Shell Slam deals 25, and his Claw deals 15. Also, he has an earthquake attack which deals 16 to one party member, and 8 to the other two. His defense power is 6, and he gives 2000 star points when defeated. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns In New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns, Bowser appears as the main villain of the game along with the new Mecha Mario. After he is defeated, he returns as Dry Bowser in World 8. Super Mario and the Ludu Tree In this game, Bowser kidnaps peach at the beginning of the game, with the help of the Koopalings. This time around, he has a castle in the sky, and will be flying around to confuse Mario. Shy RPG Bowser is the main enemy in this game and plans to find all 7 of the Power Crystals and use them to become a god, destroy Mario, and kidnap Peach for good. He has 101 HP and is the final boss. Super Mario: Fallen Planet Bowser is set to appear in Super Mario: Fallen Planet, where he kidnaps Princess Peach again with the help of Bowser Jr, and takes her to the Fallen Belt. There, he revives the Sins of Disaster, the Fallen Belt's native villains for his plans to conquer and rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Unfortunately, his plans are foiled when the Seven rebel, who threaten to implode his Kingdom, as well as the Musshroom Kingdom. When the Seven got his army, the Koopa Troop, brainwashed, Bowser is forced to join forces with Mario to stop the Seven before they can successfully implode the Mushroom Universe. Mario and Sonic: Race Against Time In this game he teams up with Eggman. He breaks into Daisy's castle whilst she and Luigi are getting married. He breaks into the vault and steals hundreds of artifacts known as Time Bombs, which, when blown up, will freeze that area in time. He proceeds to take all the Mario and Sonic characters, save for Mario and Sonic themselves, who send them away. He cages all the prisoners and scatters them around the Mushroom Kingdom. He and Eggman place a Time Bomb along with the prisoners. They do this because they had previously found a large book, explaining that freezing the Mushroom Kingdom in time will make a legendary object called the Master Bomb appear in a place called the Time Tomb. The Master Bomb will permanently freeze time. Mario and Sonic are able to save all their friends. However, they are unable to disable the Time Bombs. With the Mushroom Kingdom frozen, Bowser and Eggman make their way to the Time Tomb. Once in the Time Tomb, they are attacked by Mario, Sonic and their former prisoners. Bowser uses one of Eggman's machines to transform into Giga Bowser. At first it seems they are going to win. However, Sonic traps Bowser inbetween a wall and a box. He sets the machine to 'MINI' and shoots it at Bowser. Bowser turns into a mini version of himself. He witnesses Mario using a machine Eggman was using to destroy the Master Bomb and unfreezing time in the Mushroom Kingdom, and flees with Eggman. String Puppet Arising Bowser is a default playable character in Super Smash Bros. Endgame and is a major antagonist in Story Mode. Bowser retains his Super Mario 3D Land appearance. Bowser appears a lot of times in Story Mode, even much more than Puppetmaster. Bowser shows no mercy to his fallen enemies shown in Chapter 3-8. In Chapter 12, he was turned into a string puppet, but still quickly defeated by Mario, who kicks him into a lava pit, burning him alive. ''Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite In the Wii/U 3DS title, Bowser appears as the main antagonist, though he does not appear until late in the game. Once Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi conquer the entirety of Airship Assault, they come across the Koopa King himself, who reveals that he was behind the production of the robotic clones of the plumbers and the burglary of Peach Castle. The fight takes place above the ocean, on the floating wreckage of his airship. During the battle, he primarily fights in his Koopa Clown Car, which hovers too high above the single platform to be hit directly. The copter itself cannot be damaged, but Bowser himself can be if certain projectiles (e.g. Luigi's fireballs) are used, though this will only cause minor damage. While in the air, Bowser will breathe multicolored fireballs (orange ones behave normally, purple ones home in on the player, green ones leave residue on the ground, and white ones explode upon contact), breathe ice-balls that turn the floor slippery and freeze the plumbers on contact, toss hammers, boomerangs, Mecha-Koopas and Bob-Ombs, and open the mouth of his Clown Car to fire off Missile Bills. He may even disappear from view, turning his vehicle upside down and sending out massive spiked balls, Grinders, or Skewers. The only way to bring Bowser down to the floor is to hit his copter eight times. This can be done either by knocking back the enemies he sends the player's way, or hitting it with the Weapon Suit. When he is hit enough, the player must use Yoshi's tongue to grab the propeller and drag it down to the ground, where he will finally fall out and be rendered dizzy, at which point he can be attacked via any method until his health meter is depleted by a third. Optionally, the player can choose to attack the downed Koopa Clown Car at the time, preventing it from flying above the range of Yoshi's tongue and thus shortening the fight. The process must be repeated twice more, unless the player chose to attack the vehicle first. If the Clown Car is destroyed before Bowser runs out of health, he will fall to the ground and begin running back and forth in a cowardly manner, at which point any attacks will work until he is defeated. When his health runs out, the following cutscene shows all four plumbers nailing him at the same time time with a downward kick to the head, sending him plummeting through the floor and to the bottom of the ocean and causing the wreckage to fly into the air as well. The plumbers land on a nearby island and watch as the individual pieces of the wreckage fall onto the spot where he landed in a tower-like formation, pinning him down to the ocean floor. However, later on, it is revealed that Bowser was alive and well the entire time, and that what the plumbers had fought was merely a clone to distract them. The real Bowser had already made off Princess Peach, and once the player catches up to him in Bowser's Humble Keep, he reveals that he had framed the plumbers with robotic clones to prevent them from interfering with his kidnapping. The true fight takes place in a rather generic castle room, with walls lined with pinball-bumpers and a slot-machine hanging high enough that not even Luigi can reach it. During the fight, any direct attacks will make Bowser flinch, but won't deal any damage. However, ice attacks will stop him in his tracks for a few seconds. The player's goal is to use these handicaps to send Bowser flying into his own traps. One method is to knock him into the bumpers on the wall with any attacks, which will stun him, allowing him to be grabbed by the tail, in which case he can then be thrown in any direction. Tossing him into the bumpers will either send him back to the ground in a dizzy state, or send him bouncing into other bumpers, racking up minor damage against him. The other, more effective method is to toss Bowser into the slot-machine, which will trigger a random effect. A star will make him invincible for ten seocnds, a 1-Up will restore a portion of his health meter, a Goomba will reduce his health meter by 5%, a Spiny will reduce it by 10%, a Bob-Omb will reduce it by 25%, the rare Bowser icon will deplete it by 50%, and a coin will grant the player 50 coins. While not being tossed around, Bowser will utilize all his attacks from the previous fight, minus the ones involving the Koopa Clown Car. This paragraph only concerns the first phase of the fight; the other two phases involve him turning into Giga Bowser and Dry Bowser respectively, and thus will not be talked about here. If the player revisits the level after beating it, they will not find Bowser, but they will still have the option to re-fight him. In Hard Mode, the battle is exactly the same, though the probability of the Starman and 1-Up icons appearing is increased by 25%. Entry into the DigiWorld In the game Super Mario Techno, Bowser enters the DigiWorld, where he takes on the appearance of a new form called DigiWorld Bowser. It's just a disembodied head and hands, but he gains control over all technology, making him technically a digital overlord (pun intended). Super Mario: Dimension Journey Bowser is less of an antagonist in this title as the main plot involves the Mario Bros travelling though different worlds to find the Koopa kids. In World 7 he is possessed by Dark Matter and attacks the Mario Bros. In the ending he and his kids go on a sailing trip so that way Bowser can see himself as a caring father. Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) Bowser appeared as the main antagonist of the film. His appearance and personality were slightly reimagined. He is voiced by Hugo Weaving in the film. He is portrayed as a much scarier, vicious, and overall much more threatening villain than he EVER was in the games. He is vicious, determined, and takes NO prisoners. He wants to kill Princess Peach and take over as the ruler of The Mushroom Kingdom. But Mario and Luigi stand in his way. Bowser has fire breath (obviously) is immune to Fire Flower attacks, and has superhuman strength. He attacks the Annual Mushroom Parade and attempts to kill the Princess, but the Mario Bros. fight and stop him. Angry, Bowser then kidnaps the Princess to draw out The Mario Bros, so he can kill them. A fight between the Mario Bros. and Bowser ensues, and Bowser beats up The Mario Bros. But they manage to get enough strength to push Bowser into a lava pit, seemingly killing him. But its revealed in a post-credits scene that he survived his fall into the lava, when Bowser's hand comes out of the lava. The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie In The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie, Future Bowser is the main antagonist, becoming part-robot, part-human, and part-Koopa, yet all evil and is out to change the past and wreck the future. After having taken over the Mushroom Kingdom for some time, Future Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are leading the winning battle to reclaim the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser declares that he finally has had it of Mario and Luigi always foiling his plans. Tasking Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings to be the heirs to the throne of the Koopa Kingdom, for he cannot return, as time-travel is a one way trip, Future Bowser goes back in time to 1983 Brooklyn and shifts between his Koopa and bodybuilder Human form to kill 1983 Mario and 1983 Luigi before they return to the Mushroom Kingdom and save Peach the first time in 1985 during ''Super Mario Bros.. Little does he know that Future Peach had followed him through time as well. She does whatever it takes to stop Future Bowser from messing up the timeline irrevocably, turning his hunt for the White Whale of the Mario Bros. into a wild goose chase. Eventually crashing his F-4 Phantom into a tanker truck in Las Vegas, he burns his skin, hair and shell away to become Future Dry Bowser. He follows 1983 Mario, 1983 Luigi and Future Peach into a factory for Red Baron Frozen Pizzas just outside of Las Vegas. Future Peach manages to blow his lower body away with an explosive, making his efforts to kill 1983 Mario and Luigi all the more difficult, and in the process, kills herself. Taking it upon themselves to avenge Peach's sacrifice, the 1983 Mario Bros. lure Future Dry Bowser onto a catwalk over the big grinders, he finally has them where he wants them. He is caught off balance when the 1983 Mario Bros. knock him right into the grinders, with his bones being used to fortify the cheese to make the frozen pizzas. The Koopa King is no more. New Super Mario Bros. Lambda Bowser appears as the main villain of the game, having destroyed the Mythical Star, a vessel that contained 7 Koopalings from long ago. He uses these 7 Mythical Koopalings as well as his own 7 Koopalings to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond, forcing Mario and Co. to go after him. His original plan was to capture Princess Peach however, so it is unspecified whether or not he knew the 7 Mythical Koopalings were held within the Mythical Star, or even of the Mythical Star's existence. ''Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star In this story, Bowser appears as one of three main antagonists, with the other two being his two newest Koopa Troop recruits, Dimentia and Dimention. Initially, things started out with the usual storyline, which entails Princess Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser, with Mario and Luigi, along with Toad, Yoshi, and a reluctant Birdo coming to her rescue. A week after his defeat, Bowser began recruiting new members of the Koopa Troop to aid him in his next scheme to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the world. Among these new recruits was the deranged Punchinello, along with the aforementioned jesters, Dimentia and Dimention. However, he initially rejected the latter two; not because of their resemblance to Dimentio (which he did not completely catch onto at the time), but because their clownish appearances made it difficult for the Koopa King to take them seriously. As such, he did not feel that the two of them were qualified to join his army. It wasn't until much later on that Bowser reconsidered his decision, due to the fact that the two jester twins began blackmailing him with embarrassing entries in his diary regarding his one-sided crush on Princess Peach. After getting the introductions out of the way, Dimentia and Dimention informed Bowser about the "Chaos Star", an object that would give infinite power to the user, and allow him to defeat his enemies and conquer the world. The two of them then proceeded to give Bowser instructions on how to create it, and once the Chaos Star was formed, he tested its powers right away by having a sparring session with his minions. Much to the Koopa King's delight, their attacks had no affect on him. He then decided that he was going to attack Princess Peach's castle again the very next week, which happened to be the birthday of the Mario Brothers. Upon spotting Bowser's fleet, Luigi, who wanted to prove to everyone that he was capable of saving the world on his own, took it upon himself to stop the Koopa Troop's invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was able to defeat everyone on there with ease, with the exception of Bowser. Before engaging Luigi in battle, Bowser ordered Dimentia and Dimention to take the stolen Purity Stars to the Koopalings' castles, so that they don't end up subduing the Chaos Star's powers during the battle. Much like Mario's first battle with Bowser during the events of ''Paper Mario, the outcome was exactly the same, with Luigi being on the receiving end of a one-sided beating. The same eventually happened to Mario and his partners from the first and second Paper Mario titles when they came on the scene to help Luigi. With the heroes out of the way, Bowser was free to take his plan to the next step, which was a full-scale assault on Peach's castle. Francis, who was visiting the castle at the time, attempted to stop him, but was easily defeated and promptly tossed out of a nearby window. After having it lifted up into the sky once again and merged with his own castle, Bowser ordered his troops to round up all the Toads that were in the castle, and have them locked in a dungeon. He also ordered Kamek and Kammy Koopa to have Peach and Daisy locked up elsewhere. Shortly afterwards, Dimentia, who was apparently awe-struck by the entries in Bowser's diary, offered him a love potion to use on Peach; one that would become permanent within twenty-four hours of its use. Tiptron, who was still in the area at the time, flew off to warn Peach and Daisy about it, telling the former that she should escape as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for them, however, Peach ended up getting caught as she was in the process of escaping. Bowser then had his minions hold Peach down as he used the potion on her. Daisy and Tiptron tried to stop him, but ended up getting blocked by an invisible forcefield that Dimention created. With no one to interrupt Bowser, Peach soon ended up succumbing to the potion's effects. Much to the Koopa King's delight and Daisy's disgust, the potion ended up working, just as Dimentia said it would. From that point on, Daisy and Tiptron made it their sole mission to obtain the antidote at any cost, along with finding the evidence that they need to prove to Bowser and the Koopa Troop that Dimentia and Dimention are merely using Bowser as a pawn in their scheme, which involves the impending destruction of the entire universe. Super Mario Moose Bowser appears in Super Mario Moose as the main antagonist, kidnapping Princess Peach and brining her to his castle. He is also the final boss of the game, using a Moose Mushroom to become Moose Bowser. Super Mario Moose Deluxe Bowser is once again the main antagonist and final boss of Super Mario Moose Deluxe. Bowser also gets a new form at the end of the new Worlds, Dark Moose Bowser. Super Mario Anime (working title) Bowser will be the secondary antagonist in the anime, kidnapping Princess Peach once again, but fails again and he decides to retire kidnapping her. Later he meets a more stronger villain to help him. Super Mario Blast (TheLogoCooler) Bowser is a playable character that can be unlocked after you finish World 1. ''Stampede Breakfast 2 Bowser appears as a playable character in this game. He wears his wedding outfit from ''Super Mario Odyssey, and his moveset in general is based off of this game; Bowser uses abilities both he and Mario can use, and even utilizes items. He is one of the heaviest characters in the game, and as such is very difficult to KO. His attacks are also rather strong, being able to launch opponents with ease and KO them quite early. amiibo Quotes Canon * "Did somebody page the king of AWESOME?" - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * "You like compost? I'll compost your face!" - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story * "Count Bleck, Floro Sapiens, whatever... Stomping fools is my business! Show me a fool, I'll stomp it! I don't even need a reason!" - Super Paper Mario * "Welcome. No one's home! Now scram--and don't come back! Gwa ha ha ha!" - Super Mario 64 * "That's it, Mario! I'm gonna stomp you into space bits!" - Super Mario Galaxy Fanon * "Princess Peach, I have come to take over your kingdom. Can you keep a secret?" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "Oh, I'm shakin' in my boots... wait... I don't wear boots!" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "If you want to see the Mario Bros again, marry me or else. It's your choice, Princess. Gwahahahahahaha!"- Super Princess Peach: Fight to the Finish! * "Attack Peach's Castle, and do it now!!" - Super Sam Squad * "Let's kick those weaklings' butt!" - Super Sam Squad 2: Mas Crisis * I will have the heads of the Mario Bros. on a pike, even if I have to obliterate every last piece of the Mushroom Kingdom to do it!" - Super Mario Bros. (2012 film) * "So...I never knew you came this far, plumber! Nah, just kidding, you alway came so far anyway...But this time, I will not give up so easily on my defeats unlike the last time!" - Super Mario Madness, 1st Phrase * "This is it! My "last-resort form"! Time for your ultimate doomsday, Mario!!" - Super Mario Madness, in Giga Bowser form as 4th and last phrase. * "I'm fed up with world domination failures and this pesky pizza-loving plumber! Dr. Eggman, let's unite! We will destroy our arch-enemies together and we will rule the world! Bwahahahaha!" - Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic * "Go, Mario, punch that rodent and his bothersome triangle-headed friend."- Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic Gallery Bowser Breath.gif|Bowser Sprite. Newbowser.png|''Lets-a-go, Mario'' Bowser NSMBW.png|''Flame: The Lost World'' ML3Bowser.jpg BowserT.jpg Bowser_Idle.gif|Another Bowser sprite. Bowser.PNG GIANT BOWSER.jpg BowzerPartyDS.png Dark Bowser.png|Dark Bowser Bowser NSMBVR.png|''New Super Mario Bros. VR'' bowser.gif|Bowser in Paper Mario. Bowser SMEv.png|Super Mario Evolution NSMBWiiUBowser.png|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii U'' Bowsersfirebreath.png|Bowser, breathing fire. Sloppy Bowser.png|Sloppy Bowser's appearance in Super Sloppy Bros. zzzzr2.jpg|Green Bowser 228224_214388001919668_214386905253111_749714_3509202_n.jpg|Bowser BowserSMHR.PNG|Super Mario Hover Race bowser-slash-southwest.gif|yet a nother bowser spite. Bowser (YGA).png|Bowser in Super Princess Peach SM3DL False Bowser.png|Tanooki/False Bowser Bowser smash bros warfare.png|Super Smash Bros. Warfare Bowser HUGE.png BowserThrone.png|Bowser on his Throne Bowser in Koopa Car.png|Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car Bowser_Artwork.png|Bowser in Mario Kart 8 Wii U Bowser_2.0.png|Bowser in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 640px-BowserSticker.png Bowser Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged!|link=b BowserNSMBU-transparent.png|Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. U BowserRoar.gif|A sprite of Bowser Bowser_-_Mario_Tennis_Open.png Bowser SSB4.png Bowser - Mario Party 10.png Bowser Koopa Clown Car.png|Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car equipped with his boxing gloves. Bowser_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' M&S2016,Bowser.png|Bowser in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Bowser and his family.png PicsArt 1399782789365.jpg|''Mario Kart 9 PC'' Bowser (SSBWIIU).png Bowser New 3DS.png Character-bowser.png Bowser SSBB title.png MarioBowser-acgpdx.png Bowser - Toad Strikes Back.png|''Toad Strikes Back'' MTUS Bowser.png Bowser and Koopalings Artwork - Mario Party Diamond Blast.png|Bowser and the Koopalings in Mario Party: Diamond Blast S-h-figuarts-bowser-00.jpg MPA_Bowser.png|Bowser in Mario Party Advance. Bowsergolf.png|Bowser in Mario Golf. SMO Bowser.png IMG 4912.PNG|Classic Bowser 71392B94-474D-48AF-8B55-D4883970E083.png Bowser_Art_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png|Bowser prepares to use a Blue Spiny Shell with wings in Mario Kart Platinum and Mario Kart Wii. Meowser Meowser B.png Meowser Cat Bowser.png Meowser by maxigamer-d8r1oee.png DigiBowser DigiBowser.png DigitalBowser.png See also *Baby Bowser - The baby version of Bowser, who bares a striking resemblance to Bowser Jr. *Giga Bowser - Bowser's extremely powerful giant form in the Super Smash Bros. series. *Dry Bowser - The undead, skeletal version Bowser that first appears in New Super Mario Bros. *Paper Bowser - The Bowser that appears in the Paper Mario series. *Blossom Bowser - Bowser's undead floral form that first appeared in Boss Battles. *Bowser (Shadows of the Forsaken) - Bowser as he appears in Shadows of the Forsaken. }} Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Leaders Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Enemies Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Super Mario Moose Deluxe